Wondergirl's Problem
by Saria118
Summary: There is only one thing Cassie can't do and it's killing her.


This is just a short silly drabble on an idea after rewatching the first ep of season 2 and that is Cassie has the cutest crush on Conner, yeah my thought process is that she has tons of guy friends but never had a boyfriend or a crush so dealing with it is new found teritory to her.

This is all just my head cannon I got no clue is she's really like this but from what I saw it just might be. Anyway please review, and I own nothing.

Cassie Sandsmark has always prided herself on doing things most can't. Bench press over 300 lbs. she'll do it one handed. Be MVP for 5 different High school sports teams, done. Juggle home and school life with being a teen super hero simple, what people actually have a problem with that? Rescue civilians from a burning building, cake walk. Take down a giant robot she's been there and done that 3 times already. Go toe-to-toe with an intergalactic bounty hunter; well she'll beat him next time. Everything she does she does with fierce determination, will power, and her own brand of ass kicking.

So why on Giaia's good Earth can't she do something so simple and harmless that any random person on the street can do.

She's practiced for weeks because hell she has time now and practice does make perfect, it's how she was able to use her lasso on par with Wonder Woman after only receiving it for a short time ago, this should be no different. But it is.

Night after night she goes over it in her bedroom mirror and night after night she has to fight back the urge to rip it of the nightstand and chuck it out the window in frustration. The way she does it never looks right, what she says never feels right, and she's loosing her optimism on this endeavor. She decided on a new technique instead of a mirror she uses a picture it's not very good and it doesn't do the subject justice but it's the only one she has. This version doesn't fair any better. The new pictured has crumpled in her hands, the crisp edges that she's grasped are long gone and she's only used it for two nights. Cassie has given up on succeeding this task on her own she has to do the one thing she hates more than giving up. Cassie must ask for help.

This appears to be harder than doing the actual act. The first question in her mind is who to ask? She'd never admit to her school friends that she has this problem, and all the guys on the team are excluded all that will do is get her scolded by Diana for beating up her comrades, again. Which leaves only Bumblebee and Batgirl, she decides on Batgirl Bumblebee would just tease her. The second question is how to ask? Stakeouts and missions are a bad idea she needs to keep her heard in the game and Batgirl is too serious to talk about things like that while one the job. Cassie decides that after a practice would be good. After fumbling through her words Batgirl is very understanding of her problem and gives her solid advice, which she doesn't really understand.

"Just be clam, be yourself, and stop over thinking this. I promise next time you'll be fine." Cassie takes her words to heart but finds that believing them and utilizing them are two completely different things.

It's a few weeks later when so gets her opportunity to try and accomplish what she hasn't been able to before, unfortunately she is not prepared though she wonders if she ever would be.

She was just in the middle of her workout when he had appeared in the training room. Her nerves got the best of her for once, they never got to her before she met him not even at the start of super hero career, and she finds that again like every other time before words are now a foreign concept to her. As she stands there undoubtedly like a deer caught in the headlights he speaks.

"Hey Wondergirl." In her mind she berates herself like one of her coaches into saying something anything to impalement what she has practiced until finally the words come tumbling rather shakily out.

"H..H.. Hi um Ssuper..boy" She curses herself and would slam her head against the wall if he weren't there. The hard part being done she tries to continue the conversation.

"So um How uh how was Rann? Must've been cool huh? Being on another planet and all" She hopes that she didn't say it as fast as when she practiced or that her voice didn't squeaked like it's done many times before.

"It was alright" He was talking back that meant this time he could understand her so she calmed down like Batgirl said.

"Alright? You were on an alien planet galaxies away from Earth and all you can say is that it was alright." There she was joking with him. He was just another guy like one of her friends back home she could do this no problem.

"It's not like I was there for fun I was working, how the planet looked was the last thing on my mind." And there it was the gut clenching, skin heating feeling of embarrassment that she never felt before meeting him.

"Uh um did did you want to use this cause I'm done with it." She wanted to runaway from this but she had to keep going if she was ever gonna fix this she had to get over it.

"No I was actually surprised that someone was here." Her mantra in her head was 'remember what Batgirl said, remember what Batgirl said.'

"Well um hey! Why don't we spar the two us have never done that and I think I could give you a run for your money." She hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Not right now I really just want to be alone. Some other time maybe." He walked away without finishing his sentence and before she could reply.

"Yeah some other time." She said to herself, soon she to left the training room with a new dent in the wall that would bring up questions.

She was Wondergirl she could take on a horde of henchmen, beat the best Amazon, make the toughest thug cry for his mommy but the one thing she couldn't do was the one thing she wanted most to do, she couldn't talk to Superboy.


End file.
